Belonging
by NadiaInklover
Summary: Summer break is coming and everyone at Dalton Academy is leaving to spend some time with the family...except Nick. Nick is staying at his father's house, by himself, while his father is in England and his boyfriend is in California. So...what happens when Jeff finds out about this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! :D Well, this is my first Glee fanfiction...And well, even though my fav ship is Klaine, I have a soft spot for Niff :$ I just think they look so cute together! and I thought we didn't have enough Niff fanfictions...so why not write my own, right? :D**

**I hope you like it! **

**I own nothing**

* * *

Friday afternoon was filled with energy and enthusiasm in Dalton Academy. It was the last day of classes before the summer break and classes had just ended.

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy_

'_till we see the sun_

_I know we only met_

_But let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never_

_Stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

Blaine's voice reached the last note as the rest of the warblers stayed silent. As soon as the song was over, the rest of the students starter clapping and cheering at the performance. The warblers had agreed to do a music number when classes were over. They had practiced hard and worked countless of days so they could surprise everyone at Dalton Academy.

All the warblers had been on a different class at the last period, so getting the whole act together had been extra hard. But they had managed. As soon as the bell rang and everyone had gone out to the halls, the show had started.

As all the hectic energy in the halls had calmed down, everyone started to make their own way towards their dorms.

Nick Duval tried searching for someone in the massive body of students. He tried finding the tall man with blond hair, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Which was strange because Jeff Sterling was strangely tall and it was never hard for Nick to find him. With a sigh of resignation, Nick started to make his way towards his own room.

Six months. Six months since Nick and Jeff had started going out. It still amazed Nick that Jeff returned his feelings. They had been best friend for two years and Nick had been completely sure they were nothing more than that. Remembering the day they had gotten together still brought a brilliant smile to his face. But summer was here and it would be the first time they would be apart. Jeff had already announced he would travel to California for the break. Actually, everyone at Dalton was leaving. Blaine was traveling to Lima to stay with Kurt's family. Trent was traveling to Colorado with his family. David and Wes were both going to Washington D.C. Some others were staying in town, while others traveled outside the country. But not Nick. Nick Duval wasn't traveling to another state, or staying in a fancy hotel in another country. Nick was staying in Westerville, Ohio at his father's house…on his own. Nick's mother had left them when he was barely six years old and since then it had been just Nick and his father, but his father had decided to rely on his work only and Nick had been left to fend for himself. This wouldn't be the first time he would spend the summer break by himself, but it was started to get too much for Nick, specially knowing his boyfriend would be having a great time with his family while he would be completely alone.

With another sigh, Nick reached his room's door and walked inside. He half expected to see his roommate, Thad, inside already. However it wasn't Thad who was in there. Instead it was Jeff.

"Took you long enough" Jeff smirked, sending a wink towards Nick.

Nick watched his boyfriend curiously. Jeff was walking all around the room, as if looking for something. Jeff pulled Nick's phone charger and put it on the night stand next to Nick's bed. He then moved towards his boyfriend's closer. He started looking at all the T-shirts, getting some off the racks.

"Are you stealing my clothes?" Nick asked in amusement "I know you'll miss me, but this is too much"

"Don't be a dork" Jeff said with a roll of his eyes "Now, are you helping me or not?"

"Help you with what?" Nick asked walking closer to Jeff

"Pack your stuff" Jeff explained "I noticed you still hadn't packed, so I decided to help you"

"Jeff" Nick said with a sigh "I'll pack later"

"But Nick-"

"Look, I don't want to think about the summer break" Nick said walking towards his bed to lay down

"But aren't you going somewhere?" Jeff asked approaching his boyfriend "You said you were going to England"

"No. I said my father was going to England. Never said I would join him"

"I just assumed…" Jeff trailed off "So that means you're staying here?"

"No…I'll go home…just not yet"

"Does that mean you'll be on your own the whole break?" Jeff asked with disbelief

"I'm used to it" Nick shrugged

Jeff observed his boyfriend for a moment. Nick was laying down, looking at the ceiling, but he had one arm covering his eyes. Jeff frowned at how miserable Nick looked. After putting everything away, he decided to lay down next to Nick. Nick shifter so he could wrap his arm around Jeff, pulling him closer. Jeff laid his head against Nick's chest and wrapped his own arm around Nick's waist.

"What are you thinking?" Nick asked after a long moment of silence.

"Nothing" Jeff murmured, holding Nick tighter

"Please tell me this is not about me staying at home for the holiday" Nick sighed knowing that was exactly what was bothering his boyfriend

"I just don't like the idea of you being alone" Jeff confessed

"It's not a big deal" Nick sighed "Seriously babe, I'm used to it"

"But you shouldn't be!" Jeff complained

"Jeffie, it's not something I have control over"

"You shouldn't spend your holidays alone"

Before Nick could answer, the door burst open and Nick's roommate, Thad, walked inside the room.

"Sorry to interrupt" Thad said smiling guiltily

"It's alright" Nick answered leaning up and against his elbows so he could see his roommate.

"Wes sent me" Thad continued "Last-minute Warbler meeting"

"Now?" Jeff groaned

"I'm afraid so"

"Alright" Nick sighed, pulling Jeff away from him gently, and standing up.

Jeff groaned once more, but stood up anyways. Together, the three Warblers made their way towards the music room where the meeting was taking place.

"Thank you all for coming!" Wes said loudly as the rest of the Warblers took a seat around the room "We wanted to thank you all after today's show. The song was amazing and everyone at school loved it"

There were cheers all around the room as all the warblers patted each other's shoulders and congratulations danced around the teenage boys. Wes's gavel sounded loudly around the room making everyone turn silent instantly.

"We won't keep you long" David said "We just want to wish you all a nice summer break"

"And remember we'll be meeting here on the first day back from the holidays" Wes added "We need to start rehearsals as soon as possible"

Everyone groaned at the mention of starting rehearsals, but Wes soon dismissed them all. Everyone filled out of the room, ethic chatter about the upcoming holidays moving all around the room. Jeff turned to look at his boyfriend, but instead of seeing Nick standing next to him, he found him rushing out of the room.

Jeff sighed and waited for everyone else to leave the room. He knew Nick didn't have the best relationship with his father. The black-haired Warbler had long ago gotten over the fact that his mother had abandoned him, but it was still hard on him when his own father decided to spend time at work than with him. Being an only child, Nick had no one else to be with. None of his aunts or uncles kept in touch, and his grandparents weren't accepting of his sexuality. So that left Nick with no one from his family to be with. It pained Jeff watch how much it affected Nick. It wasn't fair…Jeff got to spend his holiday with all of his siblings. And even though Jeff's family wasn't exactly functional (far from it, actually), he still had someone to be with this holiday.

Suddenly an idea struck him. Jeff stood up quickly, pulling his phone out, and rushing out of the room dialing a phone number.

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**Please let me know with your reviews! Also Follow and Favorite :)**

**I'll try updating as soon as I can, but I need reviews for that :$ haha!**

**Thank you!**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I certainly wasn't expecting reviews as fast as I got them :O haha! Thank you for reviewing and giving my story a chance! :D I hope I don't disappoint you :)**

**So here's the new chapter and I really hope you enjoy it!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

As soon as Jeff left the choir room, he dialed his brother's phone number. He had to wait for a couple of beeps before the older man answered.

"Jeffry!" A deep voice came through the other line "At what do I owe this unexpected, but not less welcomed, call?"

"Jason. I need a favor" Jeff started in a rush

"Of course" Jason said, the roll of his eyes clear by his voice's tone "I should have guessed! I'm only being used. I though you loved me, Jeff, but it turns out you only want my favors!"

"Would you stop being such a drama queen?" Jeff snapped in irritation "This is serious"

"Talk to me"

And so Jeff started to explain the whole situation to his brother. How his boyfriend (who he loved very much) would be spending his holidays alone. How Nick's father worked his ass off and how he never have time to be with his own son. How Nick was an only son who didn't have cousins or any other family members to turn to. How Jeff wanted Nick to spend this holidays with him and how much it would mean if everyone agreed with it.

"I don't see why not" Jason answered "I mean, Jen is always brining the boy she's dating currently"

"Yeah, but we all know they won't last" Jeff said with a roll of his eyes. His sister, Jennifer, changed boyfriend as often as she changed clothes – too often to count.

"The more reasons you should bring him!" Jason said "It seems you guys are pretty serious about this whole thing. We have to make sure he's good for you"

"Oh no!" Jeff said with wide eyes "You have to promise me that you won't do anything to embarrass me"

"Can't promise anything" Jason said with a clear grin in his voice "I'll take care of the plane tickets. See you in two days lil' bro!"

"Thank you Jason" Jeff said and then hung up his phone. He couldn't wait to tell his boyfriend about this.

* * *

"Nicky!" Jeff exclaimed happily as he burst into Nick's room.

Nick and Thad were in there. Thad was packing his bags while Nick was lying on his bed. Thad was spending one week with his girlfriend and then going back to his family. So while Thad packed all of his belonging, Nick played with a small ball. He kept throwing it up in the air and catching it back.

"Nick! Nick! Nicky!" Jeff exclaimed jumping on Nick's bed and straddling his boyfriend.

"Uff!" Nick groaned as Jeff started jumping on top of him "J-Jeff…stop…Jeff!"

"Sorry" Jeff apologized finally stopping moving "I'm just so excited"

"Excited about what?" Nick asked, resting his hands on the blond's hips

Thad turned to give one look at his friends. Seeing their current position, Thad groaned and mumbling an excuse, he left the room quickly.

"We are spending the break together" Jeff said happily. He leaned down to give the dark haired boy a kiss on the lips. None of them noticed Thad had left the room.

"Jeffy…you can't stay here" Nick said with a sigh "I appreciate it, but you have to go to California to your family"

"Oh, I am going to Cali" Jeff said with a shrug and smirking "But you're coming with me"

"I don't follow" Nick frowned

"I talked to Jason – he's my older brother" Jeff explained "And he agreed to let you come"

"Jeff, you know I love you and I really appreciate this, but I can't go" Nick sighed

"I knew you would say that" Jeff said with a grin "That's why we already took care of the plane tickets"

"Jeff!" Nick exclaimed sitting up and almost managing to drop Jeff off the bed "You shouldn't have!"

"But I wanted to" Jeff pouted as soon as he regained his balance

"Do you have any idea how expensive plane tickets are?!"

"I can afford it"

"Jeff-"

"Look, my siblings want to meet you" Jeff cut in before nick could complain further "And it would mean a lot to me if you met them"

"Jeff" Nick groaned "Don't put that card against me"

"Please Nicky?" Jeff put up his best poppy-face "Pretty please?"

One look at his boyfriend and Nick knew he was sold. With a long sigh, he lay down once more. Jeff grinned, leaning down to press a kiss on Nick's lips before standing up and moving to Nick's closet.

"We have a lot to pack!" Jeff said excitedly "Good thing I started packing earlier"

And so the last couple of hours were spent with Jeff and Nick packing all of their belongings that they would take to California. They were spending a whole month over there, so Nick wanted to pack all of his clothes. Jeff begged to differ in there, saying they would go shopping in Cali. Nick wasn't too fond of shopping, but he loved spending time with Jeff while he got excited over the little things, so he agreed. After having packed a bag each, Jeff had to go back to his dorm room so he could finish with homework. They wished good night to each other and then Jeff skipped out of the room.

Half an hour later, Thad walked into the room, followed by Wes and David. The three council members were discussing something about the warblers.

"Nick!" Wes exclaimed "Tell this two ignorant that doing Taylor Swift is NOT a bad idea"

"Uh…"

"We've had enough with Pink and Katy Perry!" David complained, followed by a nod from Thad

"We should start doing some changes on our set-lists" Thad nodded.

"Yeah! Like we should do some Jay-Z" David said excited

"We are not rapping!" Wes exclaimed outraged

That comment started a huge new argument between the three council members. Nick sighed and lay back against the headboard of his bed. He looked at the Thad, Wes, and David, shaking his head as the three teenagers fought like kids trying to decide who got to eat the last piece of the chocolate cake.

He was kind of nervous for going to this vacations with Jeff. He had heard Jeff talking about his siblings a whole lot. Weirdly, Jeff never talked about his parents. And when he talked about holiday with the family, it was always with just his siblings. He just thought that Jeff didn't have a good relationship with his parents, just like he didn't have a good relationship with his own father. So it was only Jeff and his siblings. He knew they were 5 siblings. There was Jason, then was Jennifer and Jamie, Jessica, and Jeff. Nick found it funny how all of their names started with a 'J'. He just guessed it was a family thing. Even though Nick knew the names of Jeff's siblings, he had never seen them. Maybe a photo now and then, but never anything too big to recognize them. He knew they meant a whole lot to Jeff. So he was nervous of meeting them. What if they didn't approve of him? What if they thought he wasn't good enough for Jeff?

With another big sigh, Nick shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that. He then stood up and decided it was time to stop the argument happening in front of him.

* * *

**So? What do you think? :$**

**Please let me know in your reviews! Also, please follow and favorite my story! And if you like The Mortal Instruments, you can read my other stories :) **

**I'll try updating soon! I'll be out of school for a week because of Easter, so I hope to post the next chapter then :)**

**Thank you!**

**xx**


End file.
